


Ready 2 Rumble

by Depressed80sGay



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Family friendly with a bit of gay, M/M, Read as Jimmy and Nick experience their first kiss!, Weak writing, movieverse, school bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed80sGay/pseuds/Depressed80sGay
Summary: The boy genius has stumbled himself into a battle, but the problem is, this was never his battle to begin with. It's even worse when he's up against that very person he refuses to throw fists at. Can he overcome brawns with brains?





	1. A Kiss Goodbye

_"Bllgh, blllgggh, blllllgggghh!"_

The young genius was struggling for air as two male bullies held him upside down by the legs, burying half of his face in toilet water. After one flush, they lifted him back to surface. His hair was now in a twirly mess. Jimmy took a moment to cough and spit. How did he get into this situation? In general, Jimmy never uses any public restrooms for personal reasons. All they did was grab him and took him into the boys' room by force, then proposed with a series of swirlies. They would normally trap a boy who'd walk in, but with Neutron on hand, there's always an exception. Once again, the bullies are out on a spree, seeking out for blood; Blood as in small, defenseless nerds. Out of all the top ten, Jimmy was number one on the list for them, with Carl Wheezer being second. After two swirlies, the bullies finally spoke to him.

_"Had enough, Neutron?"_  
_"Yes?"_  
_"Well, we haven't!"_

The two continued to dunk his head in. When they were finished, Jimmy faced his reflection in the boys' room mirror, despondent by his improper hairdo. Three robotic arms sprung out of his backpack; One holding a hairdryer, the other holding a comb, and the last yielding a canister of styling mousse. It's good to come prepared. Thirty seconds later, Jimmy walked out of the bathroom, looking fresh and clean again. By then, the bell to third period had rung. He headed straight to his locker to fetch his history textbook, but as soon as he unlocked the combination, and opened, a female bully shoved him inside then closed it behind him. He banged from the inside, requesting freedom, but the bully only laughed in her amusement. Nobody else bothered coming to the boy's plead either, and just ignored him as they proceeded to their scheduled classrooms. After the halls went quiet, a familiar voice came into place, from one of the other lockers.

_"Jimmy? Is that you, Jimmy? Hi!"_  
_"They got you too, Carl?"_  
_"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah. Do you think you can get us both out?"_  
_"Hold on, if I can reach for my- On second thought, it may take a while. It's a bit stuffy in here."_  
_"Good, cuz in the meantime, we could have a conversation!"_

...

**[*Lunch Time*]**

Jimmy was sitting all alone at his usual table, watching the students in present, especially the food in front of them. His stomach growled of hunger just by looking at their lunches. He was so hungry, even cafeteria food looked tempting. He wouldn't have to endure this grumbling gut if Butch haven't stole his lunch money again. Cindy, with Libby behind her, visited Jimmy's table, while holding her pink princess lunchbox. She could tell his face read starvation all over it. Opening her tin box, she pulled out something with a white paper coating, then unwrapped it to reveal a submarine sandwich. Jimmy leaned his head forward, mouth watering.

 _"This looks good, doesn't it?"_ Asked Cindy.

Jimmy only nodded in response, leaning in closer for a taste.

_"Of course it does! You want one? Make your own!"_

Stuffing her sandwich back into her lunchbox, she walked away from his table, laughing, with Libby following along. Jimmy, both angry and sad, dropped face flat on the table. He should of had breakfast before leaving this morning, but by then, the bus would've took off already. Right now, stored in his backpack, he's in the possession of highly advanced gadgetry, so getting himself food would be no problem. Like, use his cloaking spray to snatch some grub off of one of the kids' trays without being noticed, or his holographic projector to scare those kids away so he'd get all the food he wants. _Ohhhhhhhhh, why only think about food?_ Owning such high tech gear, he should maybe use them to fend off those creeps from ever taking his lunch money again. Not just his money however, but his own health and life as well. _Nahhhhhhhhhhh,_ he suddenly thought, _what's the use?_ After long waiting, Carl and Sheen finally arrived, with their lunches.

 _"Hey Jimmy, where's your lunch? Did you eat it all up already?"_ Asked Carl.  
_"WOAH, you even ate the tray! That's so cool! Although, I'm pretty sure that'll give you indigestion."_ Said Sheen.  
_"No, gentlemen; The reason I don't have my lunch is because that bully Butch robbed me of my lunch money again."_ Spoke Jimmy.  
"That's the 20th time this month. You just set a new record!"  
"Sheen!"  
"Sorry, Jimmy. Say, why is that the bullies always come for you more than anyone else in this school?"  
"I'm what you consider an auspicious target."  
"C'mon, Jimmy. Lighten up. If you think you have it bad, one of those bullies took dessert off of my tray! Chocolate cake, my favorite. I can't eat my lunch without dessert!"  
"Well, in that case-"  
"Get your own. I need the fuel, too."  
"Don't worry, Jimmy, I'd be happy to offer you some of my lunch." Said Carl.  
_"Awwwwww, thanks Carl, but I don't think that's really necessary. Your mom did pack it for you, after all."_  
_"You sure? It wouldn't hurt to break off a piece of my peanut butter and liver sandwich on oat bread just to feed a hungry friend."_  
_"*Gulp* No really! You enjoy your lunch, okay?"_

The depressed boy looked off into space, and decided to just wait for lunchtime to end. On that spur of moment, while looking off into those crowds, he caught his eyes on Nick, with all his distinguished beauty. Jimmy stared at the young man dreamily, watching the way he slurped the milk out of his carton with a straw. The sight of those chocolate orbs and shiny black hair is just what Jimmy needed to ease his hunger. He swears, Nick keeps getting more handsomer and handsomer each day. It has only been a few weeks since they did their first project together, and yet he feels like he's getting closer to Nick as ever. He noticed he was seated in the same table with the bullies. Despite that, Nick's not a real bully. Sure, there's the teasing and fronting, but he's really a nice kid overall. Jimmy knows within his heart he is nothing like those bullies, nor would he ever hurt him. For the most part, Nick has helped him out of bullies plenty of times, only while he's there to witness it. He sure wishes his future boyfriend was around to witness the current events that recently happened to him.

 _"You know what I'm thinkin'_?" Asked Sheen.  
_"Ah-, what?!"_ Startled Jimmy, afraid he might have caught him giving Nick the stare.  
_"If you're so smart, why don't you just invent something to kick those bullies' butts so they'd start leaving you alone?"_  
_"In a manner of truth, Sheen, before I got recruited into Lindbergh, I made a commitment to Mom that I shall never use any of my inventions to perpetrate violence on another individual, no matter what threat. 'Always tell an adult if you wanna clarify the issue.' But I can't do that either, it's humiliating."_  
_"Well, it's not like she has to know."_  
_"Huh?"_  
_"Aren't you ever tired of the bigger kids using you as a punching bag? You're getting so much attention from bullies, other nerdy victims have grown jealous! It leaves you with nothing but bandages and bruises, so it's time to do something for once! You're better than that, Jimmy! Don't let your mom get in the way! It's not like she forced you to sign a treaty! Did Ultralord stand his ground when Robofiend locked him in a titanium cell, flooding up with deadly molten vinegary, as he let mechanized twonkits terrorize the Zorgs' village?!"_

Jimmy thought it over. Sheen did make a point. Ever since third grade, he's been taking their hits, letting them dominate over him as they made his life absolutely miserable. In the end, he comes back home with marks and an empty stomach. Only in a matter of time, they will permanently break him like a horse. It's his life, nobody has the power over it. Besides, would Nick start to appreciate him more if he can prove he has enough spunk to stand up for himself? After all, nobody likes watching a puny little dweed tumble, letting himself get manhandled. It's worth a shot.

_"Hey... Now that I think about it, you may be right. What Mom doesn't know won't kill her, for nebula's sake!"_

Reinforcing some pride, he stood up on the seat, putting one foot on the table.

_"I've been the prey far enough now! It's time to revolt! Just because I'm a nerd, doesn't mean I have to be a doormat, either! Everyone needs to deflect themselves when some counter attack strikes once in a while, otherwise we all deteriorate in vain! Those bullies oughta be taught a lesson when tormenting the wrong little guy! Assuredly, when I'm through with them, they'll be scared whenever they hear the mention of my name! I'm a scientist; Why do I have to take this sitting down?!"_

His two friends applauded him, but out of nowhere, someone threw an apple at him.

_"Shut up, Neutron!"_

Jimmy held the apple in his hand and looked at it. Yes, some food. Shrugging, he sunk his teeth into it.

...

**[*Recess*]**

Every child happily ran outside for the best escapism in school, with little Jimmy in the crowd. But just as he was about to set foot outside, someone grabbed him. It was Terry Finster, and with him are those two other bullies from the boys' room earlier. His arms wrapped around Jimmy good, making sure he had no free privilege of his arms.

_"Hello there, Neutron. Me 'n the boys were feelin' for another game of nerd-ball. We've got all the players aligned, the only thing missing is the ball."_  
_"Uhhmmm, wouldn't somebody else rather volunteer, Mr. Finster? After all, I've already played this game so many times, I've lost count."_  
_"Sorry Neutron, but you're like a good luck charm to us."_

What is nerd-ball? It's like volleyball, but using a nerd for the ball. Terry would take a small little victim, then hold them down as he wraps their body in duct tape, but leaving their head bare, with just enough until they become somewhat like a vollyball. It's a real pain ride, and not even the duct tape could protect your body. Very unfortunate for Jimmy, since he's Terry's favorite ball. Wait a minute, what am I doing? Jimmy forgot: He doesn't have to take any of this. Collecting all his strength, he reach for the button on his backpack strap, thus activating his jetpack mode. The heavy rocket boosters shot him out of Terry's arms. He was free, but after that, he flew recklessly around the playground. Jimmy hasn't exactly contrived the steering fully yet. He zigzagged around the jungle gym, without hitting any of the bars. Next, he circled the merry-go-round three times, causing the thing to spin faster from the movement's pressure, and accidentally launching two kids into the air. Lastly, he was flying straight towards a student at full speed.

_"NICK, LOOK OUT!"_

Their bodies collided, and two lips smacked together, forging an accidental kiss. Everyone in their surroundings gave expressions of horror and disgust. Two boys kissing. Worse, kissing Neutron. Cindy looked more surprised, rather than being horrified or disgusted. Jimmy couldn't believe it; Even though it didn't happen on purpose, but he just received a kiss from the boy he loved. This is what he waited for, this is what he wanted. He didn't think it would happen so soon. Jimmy got the chance to taste Nick's lips before any of those girls, including Cindy, could. This scene would've been more romantic if it didn't happen at the wrong time. Nick fell over, with Jimmy on top. The jetpack finally gave out soon after. Jimmy sat up on Nick's belly, looking down on the taller man's face to find that his cheeks have turned rosy red. Based on all the students' point of view, the pair was positioned quite suggestively. When Nick's brain came back to Earth, he spat the taste of nerd out of his mouth and knocked Jimmy off of him. Standing up tall, he opposed the short man before him.

_"NEUTROOOOOOOON!"_  
_"AHHH! I'm sorry! It was an accident, Nick! You saw it was! So did everyone!"_  
_"No thanks to you, I got my first real kiss! ...FROM A BOY! UGHHHHH, this will probably stick with me forever!"_  
_"I never meant to! I was just trying to get out of a bully's clutch!"_

Nick grabbed hold of Jimmy's shirt, and brought him closer into contact.

_"Accident or no accident, I only allow one way to settle this! Meet me tomorrow at recess! Oh, and if you try running away, I have fellas all over the place, watching you."_  
_"Wh-why are you giving me till tomorrow?"_  
_"To think about what you've done! And to give myself enough time to get the taste of nerd out of my mouth!"_

Before Jimmy could say anything else, the bell rang. Nick eventually let go of the nerd. While reentering the building, the students gave Jimmy the eyes of pity, for the mess he's gotten himself into. They know, compared to all the bullies in this school, Nick makes them look tame, despite never committing anything physical. Now because of him, this may be the first time. This will be something the students must watch. Carl and Sheen ran to their best friend, and helped him up from the ground.

_"Are you alright, Jimmy?"_  
_"Oh, Pythagoras; Preserve me."_


	2. Eye Of The Tiger

**[*After school; Walking home*]**

_"I can't believe you got yourself a fight with Nick Dean. Well, it's been nice knowing you, Jim."_ Said Sheen.  
_"What are you talking about, Sheen? I've taken punches before, about approximately 356 times in total. I could pull through. It probably won't hurt worse than Cindy with a Purple Flurp."_ Replied Jimmy.  
_"Oh, It's much badder than you think. You may not have been around to witness this, but last fall, Terry Finster once challenged Nick into a game of arm wrestling."_  
 _"So?"_  
 _"Nick. Won. From that point on, Terry lost his title being the 'Strongest Kid In School.' Believe me, whatever punch he may throw at you, it's gonna hurt, REALLY bad. Really, really bad. Really, really, really, really, really-"_  
 _"OKAY, I GET THE PICTURE!"_  
 _"And what's worse, you're his first victim! Despite how strong he might be, he has never had a single tussle with anybody in Lindbergh, since he's already as threatening as he looks. Now, this might be the time to show what he can really do!"_

First victim, huh? Aaron never paid Nick the money he owned him, Tiffany once spilled cream of mushroom soup on his favorite denim, but all it takes is an accidental kiss to get him angry enough to call a battle. Not just a kiss, though. A kiss from an undersized, dweedy little egghead, who happened to be a boy. Jimmy thought the kiss felt sweet, but it's not worth getting the shape of his head rearranged.

 _"Like I said, I'm gonna miss you. Say, when you die, can I have your lab? Show me how to get in, first."_  
 _"NO."_  
 _"Okay, how 'bout that crazy robot hair thingy in your bathroom?"_  
 _"Nuh-uh."_  
 _"Your backpack?"_  
 _"Negative."_  
 _"Goddard, and that's my final offer!"_  
 _"SHEEEEEEN!"_  
 _"Jimmy, as your best friend, I'd like to help you by covering up the expenses for your funeral. ...depending on my allowance."_ Carl butted in.  
_"Boys, boys! No one is gonna die, not while science is here on my side! Listen: I have full capability of administering this state of affaires from getting insurmountable, so please, worry not."_  
 _"Uhhhh, English, will ya?"_  
 _"Where there's a wit, there's a way! Follow me."_

...

**[*The Neutron's backyard*]**

Jimmy decided to demonstrate a couple of new inventions he plans to use for his own defense mechanism. Three gadgets laid on a workbench; One being a headband with a blue button on the center, the second was a wristwatch, and the third, just a clip-on earring. All of them were branded with his signature atom insignia. The first Jimmy wanted to try out was the headband. After slipping the device on, he pushed the button and a force field bubbled him.

_"Gentlemen, I give you the Hands-off Shield! This plasma barrier of subatomic particles can withstand any touch of tangible contact, and the strength holds ups to a 4+/5 of maximum resistance! Go ahead, lay one on me!"_

Carl was afraid to make a go, but Sheen went ahead and punched the bubble. However, instead of protecting Jimmy like he thought it would, it hollowed in and electrocuted him through 300 volts. After that, the shield was no more.

_"Looks like I missed some bugs."_

Tossing the headband away, he decided to try the wristwatch next.

_"My teleportation wristwatch! This will allow me to emit from one spot to another when avoiding Nick's physical encounters, and the longer I persist, he will ultimately tire himself out! Nobody gets hurt! Gimme another hit, Sheen!"_   
_"Are you sure about this?"_   
_"I said hit me!"_

Following his friend's command, Sheen lifted his fist and threw it at him, but before he could hit him, he vanished, only to then reappear behind him. As Sheen was impressed, Jimmy decided to show off some more. He teleported to the left, the right, in front, behind, then on top of his own roof. Huh? That wasn't suppose to happen! He pushed the button on his gadget again to get himself down, but after that, he found himself teleported to Iceland. Giving it another go, he landed in the middle of a Mexican fiesta. Pushing the button yet again, he ended up in Britain, on top of a horse during a racetrack. Pony rides always make him nauseous, and immediately enabled his gadget in hopes the next destination will be home. Wrong once more, for he was now dangling on the edge of a Volcano in Hawaii. There's only one chance in saving his own butt, and if he doesn't time it right, he will fall to his death in the lava beneath. Letting go of the edge, he pressed the button, and made it before touching the molted hot stuff. He was now back home, with the boys.

_"Meh, still need to recalibrate a few kinks."_

The last option was the clip-on earring, much to Sheen's annoyance.

_"Really? Jewelry? Let me guess; You're gonna woo Nick into sparing your life."_   
_"NO! This is my Hound-Sound Amplifier! It conducts recorded audio of pitbulls and bulldogs barking. One good listen from this will leave the entire school evacuating."_

Turning on the gizmo, the rabid sound of angry guard dogs came into place. It was nothing special, since that's all it did. It didn't hold a particular talent much like his last two inventions. The noise eventually drew Goddard outside.

 _"Can I give a critique?"_ Asked Carl.  
_"Shoot."_ Said Jimmy.  
_"I don't wanna say 'these new inventions are kind of a pile of useless junk,' but these new inventions are kind of a pile of useless junk. Okay, I said it. Please don't get angry."_

Jimmy wasn't angry at all, but more disappointed. He doesn't blame them for looking down on his work like that. Even he can admit to his own failures. After Carl gave his criticism, Sheen went for his.

_"Rather than worrying about your own safety all day, how 'bout actually building something you could use to fight back with? Why don't you just invent some kung-fu robot, or a kicker-butter machine?!"_   
_"I, uh, just can't."_   
_"All because your mommy said it's wrong to hurt people?! What happened to your motivated spirit moments ago, with that speech? 'I'm tired of being prey sitting on a doormat while there's Counter Attacks tormenting the poor little guys! I know! I'll just scare the enemies away by letting them hear a mention of my name! Next, I'm gonna sit down with them and teach them a lesson about bullying innocent scientists! Then we shall all deteriorate together! The End!'"_   
_"That's not quite what I said."_   
_"Give me credit for at least remembering some of the words."_   
_"And to be honest... ...I lied this whole time. It wasn't really my mom stopping me from hurting bullies. The truth is, I'm a pacifist. I'm not the type to get into or cause any violence."_

He lied. Yes, he was honest about his mother and the commitment, but he's no pacifist. He would have taken pleasure knocking out all of Terry's teeth. He's not afraid to take down a baddie bigger than him, but only when that baddie turns out to be the one he loves. He couldn't bare the thought of crushing his crush. This was a boy he was deeply fond of. By third grade, it was just a small infatuation, then his feelings expanded during fourth grade. Nick has done so much for him, and didn't see him any different the way other people looked at him. He refuses to hurt Nick, in any way. As so to speak, just looking at the handsome young man, even while he's angry, leaves him weak in the knees. Ever since their home economic project together, he thought him and Nick were starting to get closer, almost into a friendship position, but now one little kiss ruined it all.

_"Why did you lie in the first place?"_   
_"Well, I didn't want you to think of me as a chicken."_   
_"Jimmy, I've been friends with Carl for six years, and he's possibly the biggest coward I've ever known, but that doesn't stop me from loving him. We don't care if you're macho or not, since you are our friend."_   
_"Thanks, Sheen."_   
_"But we do care about your life, and something better be done before Nick kills you tomorrow! C'mon!"_

...

**[*Elsewhere*]**

Sheen dragged Jimmy all the way with him to the Retroville Fitness Center. Since Jimmy's too timid when it comes to self-defense, Sheen figured he'd teach the boy to fight for himself. Jimmy has protested, and protested on his way to the gymnasium, repeatedly telling Sheen he'd rather not be involved, but as always, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He cares about him so much as to not watch him get crumpled under Nick's feet. If Jimmy won't invent a decent combat strategy, he's gonna have to get him into shape before the big fight tomorrow. After reaching his limit, Jimmy decided to give up and play along with Sheen's plan, although he knows it will fail anyways. There were so many structural machinery to choose from, but since those only go off to the adults, Sheen decided to try something more appropriate, such as a punching bag, or dumbbells. Grabbing his hand, Sheen led him over to one of the bags, and told him to hit it hard like it were his enemy. Jimmy then punched the sack, but it didn't move a wince.

_"I SAID HIT IT!"_   
_"Did you not watch me? I did!"_   
_"When you whack a punching bag, it's suppose to sway! Move over, and let me show you how it's done!"_

As Sheen punched the sack to set an example, it swayed back and forth, like he said. Jimmy got a little intimidated looking at the motioning bag, which mocked his strength. Just for his own, he wanted to try again. He offered another punch, but the sack remained still. Then came another, two at the same time, and then attacked it with multiple hits. It ended in the same result; the sack stayed in place, wouldn't budge the slightest bit. He needs more momentum. In his head, he pictured the sack as King Goobot, degrading his loved ones, and belittling his size. He put his fist up and charged at the sack in blistering rage, then hit it with all his accounted might. Lamentably, the only thing it left him with was a cracked knuckle, and pain. The sack still refused to move.

_"YEOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"_

Sheen then wanted to move on to the dumbbells next. Barbells are too heavy for their ages. He gave Jimmy a set of 10 pounds, but first showed him how easy it was by balancing the set himself. He put the set down in front of the boy. Jimmy bent down and placed his hands on both handles, as he grasped them tightly, but after that he couldn't carry his body with all that weight. They were too heavy for him, apparently. _Pick them up_ , Sheen would say. _I'm trying_ , Jimmy would reply. Sheen was confused, cuz 10 was considerably the lightest. Maybe it's just not light enough for him. Sheen decided to try 5 pounds, but Jimmy failed to lift those too. He then gave Jimmy a set of one pound each, which was the lightest he could go. Grabbing both by the handles, he slowly lifted the two bells at ease, and to his surprise, they were coming off the ground for once. Just like Sheen predicted, he managed to get both into the air. Jimmy held them up high with glee, feeling prideful with himself for accomplishing something successful. It didn't last long as the dumbbells weighed him down, thus causing him to fall over.

It was getting late, so it was time to go home.

_"You're on your own, Jimmy. How am I suppose to make you a man in one day when you have arms softer than whipped cream?"_   
_"I'm sorry. I guess I was just built for brains, not brawns."_   
_"Well, we're running out of time, and we still don't have the perfect strategy! All that's left is your brain! C'mon, Jimmy! This isn't for me, it's for you! You know how much me and Carl hate seeing you in pain. Well, we watch you endure pain all the time, but this is Nick we're talking about! That's a force you don't wanna reckon with! Plus, do you want to spend your entire life with people walking all over you? This is your chance to prove yourself, Sunny! Show the whole school that you are more than you're worth!"_   
_"...Thanks Sheen. That was really, inspiring."_   
_"Of course it was! It's based off the speech Ultralord gave out in episode 28a!"_   
_"(Go figure)."_   
_"I'll catch you tomorrow, Jimmy. Remember, you better have an amazingly cool invention that will kick Nick into another country by then! I'm counting on you!"_   
_"...Okay."_

...

That night, Jimmy laid flat on his bed, while stroking Goddard on the nose. He had his mind on two subjects; Nick and his best friends. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he ever had to hurt Nick, and he loves him too much to do so. Aside from all the teasing, Nick has never done anything bad to him. In fact, he feels more safe around him than with anyone else. He never wanted this battle. Not only will it hurt, but he'll also let his friends down. Both Carl and Sheen, they held so much devotion for him. Being the gang's trusted mentor, they always rely on him heavily. To prove they care, they showed concern for his safety. Sheen even went through the trouble of trying to get him fit. If he told them the real reason why he can't put himself into harming Nick, they'd probably wouldn't understand. After all, "boys are suppose to love girls." Jimmy has got until sunrise to think this through.

_"Goddard, I could use some options by now."_

Goddard displayed his teleprompter and read the text out loud in his robotic monotone voice.

_-Flee the town and get a new identity._   
_"I'm only ten. Next."_   
_-Call in sick._   
_"Oh no, I could never hide anything from Mom. Next."_   
_-Kick Nick's butt and get it over with._   
_"Say, I think you might be onto some- No, just forget about the options."_

The poor genius. If he hurts Nick, he'll feel bad about himself, but if he lets himself get hurt, he'll disappoint his friends. His friends have been there for him more than Nick, but Jimmy has met Nick before he even knew Carl and Sheen, and he takes his breath away. What other choice does he have? Why couldn't he have gotten a fight with someone else? The only thing left to do now is think.


	3. Just Me And You

**[*Following day*]**

Little Jimmy awoken by his rocket alarm clock. As he rose from bed, he put his game face on. Today is the day he will probably die. Death from the boy he loved. While dreaming, he thought out the perfect ideal to end this battle. It may be a risk for his life, but every hero goes down in history. It's time to get this settled once and for all. No holding back or hiding. Throughout his morning routine, showering, teeth cleaning, etc., he kept his game face on. Goddard was starting to get concerned over his owner's nerving expression. It might have something to do with his fight with Nick today. Jimmy hasn't invented anything yet, and his puny arms are no match against brute strength, yet he couldn't see any sign of fear on his face. Why is the boy suddenly determined? The boy grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs, using the steps instead of sliding down the banister. He never looked back as he went straight for that door.

 _"Jimmy! You're up early! Don't you want some breakfast before you leave?"_ Asked Judy.  
_"I have very important business to attend to, Mother."_

...

**[*School*]**

Jimmy didn't dare set his eyes upon Nick. Not that he was afraid of him, but he just wanted to save it for when the fight takes place. Every kid he passed gave him that same worried look. That nerd is gonna get it, yet he doesn't look scared. Cindy, however, was delighted to watch Nick beat the snot outta him. Bullies left him alone for a change, since they feel Nick will handle the job for them. Sheen and Carl have been asking him questions all day, but Jimmy just steered away from all conversations. Homeroom, second period, third period, lunch; His determined expression never left his face once. He didn't wanna show them fear.

Recess took place by then. All the kids watched from distant areas; Those being the swings, the carousel, the slide tower, and the jungle gym. Most just sat on the floor. Cindy had a bag of popcorn, while she sat back waiting for the entertainment to come in session, much to Libby's annoyance. Arnie was selling tickets for the fight, at a one dollar price. As for Carl and Sheen, both were praying for their friend's safety, and Sheen even wore black for the occasion. Nick stood in place, chugging down a water bottle, with a rag over his shoulders. After quenching himself, he wiped off his mouth and tossed the rag aside, which then attracted a frenzy of thirsty groupies. Nick was starting to loose patience. He looked so mad, his own friends were too scared to get near him. If Jimmy doesn't show up, they fear he might want a substitute.

_"Where's Neutron?! I've been looking forward to this day!"_

After hearing his name called out, Jimmy revealed himself from behind two students taller than him. He approached Nick without haste, making his way to the older boy slowly. Everyone went silence. Cindy was hopped up in excitement. Sheen began biting his nails while Carl hugged a stuffed animal. Jimmy didn't look scared, nor did he break into sweat. He just went on ahead without holding back. He walked up to the older boy, and looked him straight in the eye. Nick was a little pleased over the genius's bravery, but he still viewed upon him as a pathetic weakling. He chuckled sadistically, then cracked his knuckles together. Jimmy remained standing his ground.

_"Are you ready for a good dose of pummel?"_

Jimmy didn't reply.

_"Say something, dweeb, before I pound that puffy face in!"_

At that very moment, mechanized weapons emerged from his backpack, the most deadlier ones a child like him is too young to handle. There was a buzzsaw, a flamethrower, a laser canon, and... ...a rubber chicken. It took Nick by surprise as he backed away. He may be strong, but he knows better not to tangle into a mess like that. Carl and Sheen got up from their sitting positions, applauding and whistling. They knew he wouldn't let them down. Jimmy then spoke.

_"As you can see here, I have gratification over the most advanced weaponry high intelligence could make. The apparatuses you see before you could kill a man in less than a minute. All this stuff was built by the child you regarded as a pushover, and me being the genius behind these, I'm smart enough to know not to give myself into your hands. Are you ready? I'm ready when you are."_

It sounded like the small boy was still up for the fight, but how could Nick ever? He can't fight Jimmy like this. It's the same as bringing a sword to a gun battle. Nick's fists are nothing against weaponry so advanced. Maybe he should call this whole thing off, and make a truce.

_"But..."_

The weapons tucked away back into Jimmy's bag. He slipped it off his shoulders, then placed it on the ground to sit. Jimmy's brave expression evolved back into innocence. He walked up to Nick once more, unarmed. All the faith Sheen had for him earlier, was now gone. What is he doing, asked the taller man.

_"...it won't make me any better than you. Why do us men have to resolve our issues in fistfights? Does it always have to end in bloodshed? Look at the wars presented in our historical biographies! Loved ones got hurt and homes were destroyed, all for the welfare of revenge! There are unlimited options to make a man out of yourself, but this isn't the solution! Violence is a mindless act, and all it leaves us with is pain. Not only physically, but mentally, furthermore! You're a good kid, Nick, but too good for this. I'm sorry that kiss occurred. I never wanted it to happen, and I even delivered you a warning to move out of the way before it did. You don't have to like me, that's fine. I'm just trying to set the record straight so you could avoid making a mistake. How 'bout it, Nick? We cool?"_

Jimmy puts out his hand to Nick for him to shake, as a symbol of peace. Everyone was still caught into dead silence. Cindy merely rolled her eyes over Jimmy's corny speech. Hypocrisy, she might call it, cuz her and Jimmy fight all the time. ...and she always wins in the end. Carl clapped his hands, but Sheen then stopped him, telling him that the boy is doomed. Silence still took a toll. For no apparent explanation, a tumbleweed swung by. Every kids' heart raced in their chests, waiting for something to happen. Nick looked down at the cute little genius, still holding his hand out, and smiling too. Grinning, Nick's hand made way towards the boy's. But frankly, he passed the hand and grabbed at Jimmy's wrist, then held him up to face him up close.

_"That was quite a performance. You really should consider joining drama class."_   
_"Nick- What are you doing?"_   
_"It's clobbering time, little man."_

Nick put the genius down as he then dragged him along, across the floor.

_"You may not want to see this! It's about to get pretty ugly!"_

Nick said, dragging his victim into the girls' locker room, where a back door had been left opened. After throwing Jimmy inside, he went in too, then slammed the door behind him. He forbids anyone from entering.

 _"You gotta be kidding me! I charged a dollar each for tickets just so we don't get to see anything?!"_ Whined Arnie.  
_"Aww, man, this sucks! First we can't watch violence on TV, now we'll never be able to witness it in real life! I want my money back!"_ Complained a young girl.

Inside, Jimmy was cornered against the lockers, with Nick there in front of him. He shivered and sweat trailed down his face heavily. That determination he had earlier was gone, for the plan he thought would've saved his life, failed miserably. He wanted to channel Nick's softer side, the one only he knows about, so how did it get out of hand? He put so much confidence into this plan. The guy before him looked so sinister, like a villain out of an action flick. Nick's hand began to ball into a fist, which means he's ready to strike. Jimmy can't run away, or fight back either. The only thing left to do now is just face the music. Jimmy covered his eyes with both hands, and decided to wait until this brawl was over. The hand went flying at him, with full speed ahead. However, Nick missed and punched the locker besides him.

 _"Make some noise."_ Nick whispered.  
_"What?"_ Jimmy removed the hands from his face.  
_"Shhhhhh. Make some noise, as though you're being hurt."_

Nick continued to punch the lockers roughly. He punched them so hard, he left dents. Without asking any further questions, Jimmy made moaning and groaning sounds as loud as he could give off, like Nick requested him to do. He wasn't the best actor, but the kids outside were dumb enough to fall for it. Taking a break from the lockers, Nick grabbed an encyclopedia from off the bench, and threw it against the wall, also slamming it on the floor. Nick appears to be faking a beating, but why? Maybe Jimmy's plan did resulted in good progress. When finished, Jimmy spoked to Nick in his lowest voice.

_"What is this?"_   
_"What does it look like, Einstein? I'm faking it."_   
_"Why?"_   
_"Look, I don't wanna hurt you, and I never did."_   
_"Did it have anything to do with my monologue?"_   
_"If it did, I wouldn't have come prepared."_

From under the bench, Nick pulled out a box of supplies. With a pair of scissors, he cut away some of the fabric off of Jimmy's shirt. Then he wrapped him in ace bandages. Well, only his left leg, his neck, and his forehead. He slipped his right arm into a sling, then put a patch on his cheek. Nick also carried a set of makeup in the box, to make his injuries more convincing. He painted bruise marks all over the boy's exposed skin. Lastly, he painted him a black eye.

_"Nick, may I ask: Did you set the whole thing up?"_   
_"It's not my nature to harm another student, unless necessary. But, when I heard your little speech the other day in the cafeteria, you really flattered me back there."_   
_"YOU heard me?"_   
_"Mhmm. Well, pretty much the whole cafeteria did. You were making a change, ready to move on from your puny little dweeb stage. Let me tell you, I dig guys like that. I wanted to see it for myself, but ever since that accident, I thought that may be the right opportunity for you to prove you have what it takes to look after yourself. Ya know, when a big-bad breaks loose."_   
_"But Nick, I never wanted to hurt you, either. You're like... ...a friend to me."_   
_"So are you, but I would have love to see you stand up for yourself, like during that final showdown with the Yolkians. I don't like watching you being pushed over any more as you do. Listen: You can't always rely on me to get you out of your bully troubles. You are the boy genius, which means you know better than all of us. We would've never seen our parents again if not for you. While awaiting for this big day, I've actually believed in you. Now you see why I put out this test?"_   
_"Did I pass?"_   
_"Mmmmmmm, I'd give you a B+. You almost had it."_   
_"Aw, gas planet. Speaking of so, you weren't really mad about the kiss?"_   
_"Why would I be mad? Accidents happen, right?"_

Nick reached into the box and pulled out a tube of fake blood.

_"I think that's a little overboard."_   
_"C'mon, Neutron. I paid $2.45 for this."_   
_"Okay, maybe I'll settle for a nosebleed."_   
_"That works for me."_

...

Nick positioned Jimmy at the door, ready to let him out.

_"C'mon, Jimmy. Let's give them a show."_

Jimmy looked up at Nick in a dazed stare, hesitating for a moment.

_"You alright?"_   
_"Uh, yes. Yes, Nick. I'm okay."_   
_"Good."_

The boy genius couldn't believe his ears. This is the first time Nick addressed him by his first name. While everyone, minus his friends, refer to him as "Neutron," they'll call him "Jimmy" every so often, especially Cindy. Nick may have been the only kid whose never called him by his first name. Now, hearing it out of his mouth at last brought butterflies in his belly. Aside for that, he planned this fight all along for Jimmy's own sake. He saw that Jimmy was already strong in his own way, but hasn't acknowledged it yet. Just like he predicted, Nick would never hurt him. He depended on him like his friends did. Jimmy can defend himself, but he just needed a reason to, other then people walking all over him. Now, because of Nick's words, he now found a reason. And Jimmy never knew he felt that way about him. Maybe him and Nick are starting to grow closer nonetheless. Perhaps, whereas he might be wrong, he possibly feels the same way about him.

The door opened. Nick pretended he was still angry at Jimmy, while the boy genius acted out his pain. He was limping and moaning. The bandages, plus the marks, was all the evidence the students needed to believe Nick had his way with the boy. They've never seen anything like it before. No bully in Lindbergh has ever done damage this bad. The next time any of them ever decide to cross Nick's path, or just get him angry, they will remember what he did to poor little Jimmy. Cindy went through a change of heart as she saw how severely injured Jimmy was. He even got a bloody nose. These were one of the rare times Cindy actually feels bad for him. Nobody deserves this kind of treatment, and not even someone like Jimmy. Nick has gone too far, she thought. Carl and Sheen helped their vulnerable friend. Sheen held onto him, while Carl carried his arm over his shoulder. Carl then asked an innocent question that may be considered as an insult.

_"Gee, Jimmy. I know you're a genius, but are you sure you're smart, too?"_

Recess was now over, and wasted as well. The pair assisted Jimmy to the next period. On their way there, they met up with Nick. Sheen gave him a displeasing glare, Carl kept his eyes away from him, but as soon as Sheen's glare came off, Jimmy gave out a wink. Nick winked back. Everyone claimed they witnessed the disaster between Nick and his first victim, but they don't know what really happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, again.


End file.
